Death and the Maiden
by Rissi-Sama
Summary: Julia, Mao, and Vicious contemplate life after Spike's disapearence through a series of events.


Death and the Maiden  
By: Rissi-sama  
  
The gun lay cold in her hand, the blue-gray steel metal on the gun acted as mirror to Julia's disheartened face. Vicious' words echoed in her mind like a ghost, haunting her.  
  
'Kill Spike?' Julia questioned into the mocking sunlight yellow walls; dulled by the falling rain, 'I could never do that. I don't care under what pretenses. Killing Spike would betray everything I stand for. That fool.' Rising from her chair, Julia put the gun on the small dining table and saw the note Spike had given her before he left, before their escape was foiled. Julia lifted the note from the table with delicately manicured nails, red as the rose and skimmed through the words one last time. Tears stifled her eyes and fell from Julia's cheek to the page. Blurring the rushed handwriting.  
  
"What a dream it was." Julia said aloud, unaware of the presence lurking behind her, the presence of a rouge wolf, eyes clouded by a lust for blood and power beyond measure.  
  
"Dead. Your dream is dead and you are to die." Vicious said, coiling behind her, his voice seething with unnatural venom. Quickly Julia shed the note and dropped the torn pieces into the falling rain. The pieces of paper fell heavily, like hail or diamonds. The unevenly ripped paper, soaked by the rains, died like dreams Julia had once pretended were real.  
  
"Life is just a dream..." Julia hummed, and turned to face Vicious. Defiance danced in her eyes and a smirk was on all of her features. She would not submit, not this time.  
  
"Vicious, death comes to everyone." Julia retorted heavily, not daunted by his words. Setting his Katana down, Vicious removed his ceremonial Syndicate coat and set it upon the coat rack.  
  
'Damn,' Julia thought, 'even with murder on his mind he shows all the proper manners.' Vicious strode in arrogant steps closer to Julia; he laid his hand on her waist and pulled her close to him. Julia could feel his poisonous breath dust her neck and the sly smile playing on his lips.  
  
"But Julia, my dearest. Death will come to you sooner, as it does to all traitors." Vicious said without emotion, his voice was hollow, but laced with the realities of his person.  
  
"I don't doubt you. It is clear that you would kill me. So, kill me Vicious. I know you are capable of murder." Julia stated taunting Vicious with her mere presence, she turned way from Vicious and smiled lightly.  
  
Vicious scorned Julia's direct challenge and turned away from her. His mind in sudden anguish, he remembered some bond they once shared that was severed. Curling his lip in frustration, he stated,  
  
"Are you the maiden that invites death to her door? I could kill you in a minute, but all women are liars. You fear me." His small, but strong and toned form walked away from Julia, he could not see her, not even in the corner of his eye.  
  
"Why haven't you slain this traitorous woman Vicious?" Julia called to Vicious' retreating form. He glared at her coldly and growled,  
  
"Maiden, you live on Gabriel's time. Do not even think of escape." Julia stared at Vicious but he did not take notice. Placing his hand atop his Katana, Vicious strapped the sword about his waist and put on the ceremonial coat. He walked out and Julia heard him order to the guards,  
  
"Do not leave the premises. Do not let Julia come out, and let no one but me come into the apartment." Haunted by the soft tread of Vicious' retreating feet, Julia breathed in deeply. She had never been more scared of what Vicious was capable of, and prayed that Gabriel was lenient as those on his borrowed time said he was.  
  
Mao, sat in his lush office, unsure of what exactly the circumstances of Spike's disappearance were, knowing only that Vicious could not be trusted. Two syndicate men, both considerably tense, stood before Mao Yenrai gave their account.  
  
"He came, Spike that is, to the Church. He looked kind of lost, like he had no direction." The first syndicate man said, looking to his partner who nodded in agreement.  
  
"But, what I asked you was how he disappeared?" Mao's calm voice asked, stifled by controlled confusion.  
  
"He left in a hail of bullets. That was all I could discern." Interrupted Vicious, striding in from the elevator, his face looked wearied. Mao smiled at the two syndicate men, and politely said,  
  
"I do not mean to cut the meeting so short, but I must speak with Vicious." Nodding, the Syndicate men left, and Mao stared at Vicious.  
  
"Do not lie Vicious, it is not in your favor to do so. Tell me, what did occur with Spike." A new harshness dominated Mao's voice, and Vicious exclaimed, his voice rising.  
  
"I did not--"  
  
"It does not matter. I know what you say is true, but I find it hard to believe that Spike thinks he can leave so easily." Mao interrupted, his voice was sad and sounded old.  
  
"Spike is a dreamer." Vicious said scornfully.  
  
"He was a good soldier, like his father. He will be missed." Mao stated, unwilling to believe Spike had left.  
  
"Indeed. Mao, are you going to find Spike?" Vicious asked, not entirely concerned for his former friend.  
  
"Naturally, I will do so, but quietly. If it gets out I cannot control my own officers the Van will have a reason to eliminate both me and you from the picture. For now, Spike has died, and will be dead until he is found again." Mao Yenrai explained, and then added, "Tell no one, not even Julia of this." Vicious laid his hand on the lethal katana when he heard her name, and took a deep breath.  
  
"What about Annie?" Vicious suddenly asked, remembering Spike's dear friend.  
  
"I will tell Annie if need be, but she will not need to be told. She knew Spike very well." Mao rationalized. Vicious nodded, comprehending Mao Yenrai,  
  
"You speak of Spike as if he is dead." A glimmer of sadness appeared in Mao's eye and he said mournfully,  
  
"He has died. For, when the doors of the elevator open and you leave, Spike is dead." Vicious looked the sky, and smiled secretly, there was no guilt etched in even the hallows of his mind. He thought happily,  
  
' Spike no longer stands in the way of my aspirations, and my prize...'  
  
"I bid you adieu, Mao and am truly sorry about Spike's fate." Vicious stated ceremoniously and walked into the elevator, still sharing his secret smile to no one but himself.  
  
The rain was cold against Vicious' pale and ghostly face, his silver hair was plastered on his head, and his lips were now in an open smirk. He felt the triumph of power infiltrate his blood and expand his abilities.  
  
' Julia's interference seemed to matter little. Spike is still dead, at least to the syndicate and stand out of my way. This, however, will not alter Julia's uncertain fate...she will fear me!' Vicious' thoughts exclaimed. His mind saw a vision of Julia, her heart weak and full of fear, and he would have her. She would undisputedly be his.  
  
Julia half-slept on the couch, her tired and stressed mind evaluating her fate. She still prayed to Gabriel. Feeling her stomach call hungrily for nourishment, Julia rose and began to search for food in the fridge that was most-likely half empty. She pulled out a vibrant orange and began to peel away slowly at the skin. Julia walked to the window facing her alleyway and opened it enough to let one of her slender legs rest on the small ledge, her body partly inside and partly outside.  
  
Absently, Julia's blue eyes looked onto the city of Tarsus. She could see Red-Dragon's headquarters from her window in the less fashionable end of town.  
  
"Ironic, "Julia said aloud, "It looks like a normal corporate building from here." Shrugging her shoulders, Julia let the orange peels drop from the window, and they hit the dirty concrete below.  
  
Suddenly, paranoia seized her heart, and she saw Vicious' gloating figure approach her apartment. He raised his eyes to meet with Julia's and Julia noted they glowed with a new life. Not willing to let Vicious see her fear, Julia shut the window and stared at the door of her apartment. Awaiting whatever fate would befall her.  
  
Julia's ears followed the sound of softly laid footprints up the creaky stairs of the apartment building, and they stopped as a nock sounded from her door. Julia breathed in deeply, and strode proudly to the door, making sure Vicious could hear the click of her heels. Laying her hand on the rusty handle she pulled the door open and gazed directly into steel- gray eyes.  
  
Vicious laid a rough and domineering hand on Julia's arm, gripping it in a vice like snare. Using his strength, he pulled Julia along, virtually helpless to his will.  
  
"Sit!" Vicious barked callously as he shoved Julia into a stiff and uncomfortable kitchen chair, and bore daggers into Julia's eyes.  
  
Gray, cold, and listless met and in temperament, disagreed with tender blue. Julia shivered as she recalled the taste of Vicious' empty kisses that only dominated her and never consoled. The more Vicious' insisted upon controlling Julia, the more ill she felt.  
  
"You let Spike just leave and walk out! I was a fool to think I could trust a woman like you to perform such a simple task!" Vicious criticized pacing quickly.  
  
Julia kept Vicious' wavering glance and replied,  
  
"I woman like me! I do not like what you imply!" With a sly and devious smile, Vicious walked towards the back of Julia's high-backed chair. Setting his hands upon Julia's shoulders Vicious dropped his head, and whispered into her ear.  
  
"You never could accept the truth Julia." Keeping his hands firmly anchored on Julia's shoulders, Vicious rotated to face her. His cold hands caressed Julia's cheek and jawbone.  
  
He suddenly kissed Julia full on the mouth. His pulse livened and Vicious grew excited from her closeness. Forcing Julia to stand, he continued kissing her with passion, and overpowering her resistance with his lust.  
  
Julia struggled meaninglessly against him, and then as soon as Vicious' curious tongue snaked through her teeth, she bit it. Vicious pulled away, tasting fresh blood in his mouth and growled,  
  
"You bitch! I see you have revealed your true colors!" Julia stared in wonderment as Vicious stormed out of the apartment. Julia trembled and walked to the window, she extended her hands beyond the window and gathered the falling rain in a peerless puddle on her hands.  
  
Julia looked intensely at her reflection before splashing the water on her face. Blinking the pure water out of her eyes that mixed with new tears, Julia's mind traveled back to Spike's image. Julia said softly,  
  
"He will be missed." 


End file.
